A Different Me
by Wasabi-san
Summary: Kenny's not the man-whore that everyone thinks that he is. Right? -First SP story ever! -Rating may go up! Please read and reveiw!-
1. We Are The Nobody's

A/N: Well, here you guys go. Brand new fanfic coming your way. I do hope that you guys enjoy this one as much as my other one. I'm not actually sure what I'm going to be doing with this one, so please be patient. And I'm trying to add a different twist to my stories, so I'm sorry if they suck. Anyway, please enjoy! Reviews are very well liked. Oh, and by the way, this is my first SP fanfic.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It started with a girl, as most stories do. Actually, it started with several girls, and none of them were even real.

Kenny wasn't sure who got it around. It had started with Cartman, Kyle, and Stan. Stating some simple sex facts that you learn from the Internet can be dangerous. From there Craig and Tweak found out, and the rest is history for Kenny.

Meet Kenny McCormick, the famous man-whore of South Park High.

None of that was true, but no one knew. Not like anybody cared. What was done was done. And Kenny went along with it. Why? Because it was no use telling people otherwise.

"And what did our poor-ass slut do this weekend?" Cartman's voice rang, snapping Kenny out of his thoughts. Cartman hadn't grown up at all – or filled out. He was still as fat as ever, and it seemed to Kenny that he always would be. Kenny slowly looked at Cartman, feeling his blood ride.

"Your mom." Kenny replied, grinning at how red the fat boys face had become. Kenny swore that he heard Cartman growl.

"'Ey! That's not funny!" Cartman squealed. Kenny became agitated again as Kyle spoke.

"Shut up fat-ass. No one cares." Kyle calmly but harshly said, taking a big bite of his pizza. Stan nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Kenny was glad that he had them. Sometimes, at least. Cartman growled again, mumbling to himself as he stuffed his face with more food.

His friends continued their idle chat, leaving Kenny out as usual. He didn't mind so much anymore. At least then Kenny had some peace and quite for once to think – something his friends seemed to rarely do.

Kenny got up from the lunch table, his friends not even looking at him as he walked away. It used to hurt Kenny, but no so much anymore. The blonde wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so he tried not to think about it to terribly much. He made his way through the throng of high scholars. He didn't look twice at any of them. Besides, Kenny already knew what they thought of him.

At last Kenny made his destination – the back door leading outside. Normally the Goths hung out back there. Not even they noticed when Kenny joined in. But that didn't matter either. Kenny didn't like them all that much anyway. They were too… depressing. Even to Kenny's standards.

The blond sat on the cold stone steps right outside the door. He really wanted a smoke. No, Kenny needed a smoke. He had tried quitting over a week ago and it wasn't going so well so far. This constant craving was making his brain melt.

"Ah!" A familiar voice exclaimed from not far away. Kenny looked around him, seeing a big blue mass with blonde hair laying face down in the snow. Kenny smiled to himself, getting up and walking over to the person in the snow.

"Ow…" They mumbled, which earned another smile from Kenny.

"Are you ok, Butters?" Kenny asked, grabbing Butters by the arm and pulling him up. The boy let out a yelp and started to squirm around until he realized it was Kenny

"Oh, hello Kenny!" He cheerfully said with a wide smile. Kenny chuckled to himself, letting go of Butters.

"Why were you in the snow?" Kenny questioned. Butters blinked a few times, looking slightly confused.

"Um… I was walking… I think I slipped on something." Butters replied in a jumble. Kenny shook his head, smiling again.

"Only you, Butters." The orange-clad teen said. Butter laughed a little, not really understanding what Kenny was saying.

"Y-yeah." Butters awkwardly replied. The two stood awkwardly together, not really sure what to do now. Kenny hated situations like this. It made him feel stupid.

"S-so what were you doing out in the cold all by yourself?" Butters questioned, swinging his arms around a little. It amazed Kenny that even though they were in 10th grade, Butters still acted like he did in 4th grade.

"Nothing really, just kind of hanging out." Kenny responded with a shrug. Butters intently nodded his head. Kenny covered his mouth as he laughed at the sight.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Butter innocently asked, looking around him. Kenny just started to laugh even more.

"Nothing, Butters." Kenny replied after his laughing fit died down. Butters smiled as he looked at his watch.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kenny, but I have to go! I'll catch you later, though!" Butters shouted turning away from Kenny and waving as he ran along the wall. Kenny smiled at the other and watched until Butters turned the corner. He frowned as he sat back down onto the stone step, his chin cradled in his hands.

He was a nobody again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Here's my giant piece of shit that I call a first chapter. That took much longer than I wanted it to. And it didn't even break 1000 words. Ah well. The next one should be up sometime soon. Please leave a review!


	2. Not So Alone

A/N: Wow, I got such nice reviews on the first chapter, I'm pumped to do the second one all ready! Thank you everyone that left such a nice review. I honestly have no idea what to do in the chapter. (I know what I want to do, it's just a matter of getting there lulz) Anyway, please enjoy the second installment! Reviews are well liked.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny ran his hand through his hair as more snow fell. School had ended about half an hour ago, and the blonde was slowly making his way home. Normally he walked with Stan so he wouldn't feel so alone, but today his friend went on another "adventure" with Kyle – whatever the fuck _that _meant. Most likely something dirty.

Kenny stumbled across the train tracks. Were they even still used?, Kenny thought. He never heard a train go by, even when he was a little kid. Only the screams from his house ran across the tracks.

As the blonde approached his house, he heard a loud crash followed by some insane screaming. That was Kenny's queue to get the hell out of there. His mother's hysterical screaming soon faded as Kenny ran back across the train tracks and past Stan's house. The blonde knew better than to get caught up in another one of his mother's tirades. Each and every one just led to disaster. And Kenny wasn't really in the mood to deal with it at the moment.

So, instead, Kenny just wandered through the streets, even though the snow was falling much harder now. But that was ok with Kenny. He'd much rather be frozen to death than have his head smashed in and die… again. Dying over and over was getting tiresome for Kenny.

Kenny sat down on the side walk, wrapping his arms around himself. The snow had let up slightly, but the sun was starting to go down. Maybe Kenny should have just gone home, even though it wouldn't be much warmer inside. The blonde wanted to get up, but it felt like his joints were frozen. He sighed as he leaned his head against his knees. This sucked.

"Kenny?" Someone said near Kenny. Kenny opened his eyes, trying not to move his head because it hurt too much. He looked back into big, round blue eyes that were full of concern. Kenny recognized them and smiled to himself.

"Hey Butters. What're you doing outside?" Kenny asked the other boy. Butters gave him a concerned look.

"W-well, I saw you sitting out here from my house a-and its mighty cold out here. Aren't you cold?" Butters stammered. Kenny figured it was from the cold.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold." Kenny mumbled through his jacket. Butters unraveled his scarf from his neck, draping it over Kenny. Kenny looked at the scarf for a second, then up at Butters.

"W-would you like to come inside?" Butters nervously asked. Kenny continued to stare at Butters for a minute, trying to register what the other boy had just said.

"Sure." Kenny finally said. Butters extended his hand for Kenny to take. Kenny just kind of looked at him for a moment, and then took it. Kenny could feel all of his bones crack as Butters helped him up. He hated it here.

Butters lead him up the driveway and to the door. Once inside, Kenny was immediately wrapped in a blanket of warmth. Butters' house felt uncomfortably warm. Kenny liked it. Butters left him standing by the door as he walked into the kitchen.

"W-would you like some hot chocolate?" Butters called out. Kenny awkwardly stood by the door, nervously looking around him. Butter poked his head back into the living room

"Golly, Kenny, you don't have to stand there! Come on in!" Butter cheerfully said, darting back into the kitchen. The orange clad teen stiffly followed the other into the kitchen.

"You keep your food alphabetized?" Kenny questioned, trying not to laugh. Butters glanced at the cabinet, quickly closing it as his face turned red.

"Y-yeah. My father gets angry when we don't." Butters replied. Kenny raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. He quietly sat down at the small table off to the side. It creaked as Kenny adjusted himself.

"Here you go!" Butters exclaimed, setting two steaming glasses of hot chocolate on the table. He sat down across the table from Kenny.

"Th-thank you." Kenny awkwardly said. When was the last time he said 'thank you'? Then again, when was the last time someone did something kind for him? Kenny wasn't sure; he'd lost count a long time ago, even though it was a very low number.

"It was no problem, Kenny!" Butters cheerfully replied. He took a long drink from his as Kenny took an unsure sip. It tasted good. Like a happy childhood, Kenny thought. That thought made him a little sad, but he soon forgot about it as Butters beamed at him.

"Thank you for letting me inside." Kenny mumbled, a little embarrassed with himself. Butters tilted his head to the side.

"Well, of course, Kenny! I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" Butters said. Kenny stared at Butters with wide eyes, trying to register what he said for the second time that day.

"Fr-friends?" Kenny repeated, his voice wavering. Butters blinked at him.

"Well, yeah! I've always considered you one of my best friends." Butters happily replied, giving Kenny another wide smile. Kenny felt like crying. It wasn't a sad feeling. It was a feeling of suck intense happiness that it shocked Kenny. Never had anyone called him their best friend before. Not Stan or Kyle and defiantly not Cartman. It made Kenny very happy, for lack of better words.

"Yeah, same here." Kenny softly replied, smiling at Butters. Butters flashed another smile before practically inhaling his hot chocolate. It made Kenny laugh a little.

Maybe he could survive this year.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Wow, that just oozed cheesiness and corny didn't it? Ah well. That's what I'm best at. Anyway, I do hope that you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up sometime soon. Please leave a review!


	3. Another Manic Monday

A/N: Wow, a third chapter in a week? I'm on a roll. Anyway, I do hope that you guys have enjoyed the story so far. Now, please enjoy the third installment! Please leave a review as well!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny hated Mondays. It was the worst day of the week. People were always asking "How was your weekend?" No one ever asked Kenny. They just assumed.

"He probably rented out a whore all weekend."

"Drank himself to sleep, I bet."

"Kenny went to a stripper bar, I know it!"

It just killed Kenny on the inside.

"And how was your weekend?" Cartman yelled in Kenny's ear as he wrapped a heavy arm around Kenny's shoulder. The blonde gave Cartman a nasty look as he tried to walk faster.

"Why do you care?" Kenny mumbled. Cartman rolled his eyes at him.

"Jeez, sorry. You probably slept with a hooker anyway." The fat boy replied. Kenny gave him another mean look as he shoved Cartman off of him and practically ran down the hall, ignoring the fat ass's shouts. The other pissed Kenny off to no end. He wasn't really sure _why _the blonde even thought of still hanging out with him.

It had also been close to a week since Butters had called Kenny one of his best friends. Now, to Kenny, it seemed like wherever he went, Butters was there now. It might have been his mind playing tricks on him. Or Kenny was starting to notice Butters more. He didn't want to think about it since he always drew a blank. So Kenny just let it be.

Kenny stormed into his first period class, practically throwing himself into the seat and slamming his shoulder bag onto the floor next to his desk. He crossed his arms over his chest and ignored the worried looks from his math teacher. The classroom was near empty except for the few nerds in the front and a few people in the back. Kenny was regretting coming to school so damn early.

"Ah-um, are you ok, Kenny?" A quiet voice came from next to Kenny. The blonde glanced over, his face relaxing a bit.

"Yeah. Cartman's just being a bitch again. Don't worry about it, Butters." Kenny replied, turning towards the said boy while giving him a half-hearted smile. It went unnoticed by Butters.

"O-oh. He's just a meany, don't listen to him!" Butters exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to look serious. The scene made Kenny smile.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kenny replied with a small laugh. Butters smiled at him, leaning forward a little in his desk.

"So why are you so early today? Usually you're here after the bell and school doesn't even start for twenty minutes." Butters questioned. Kenny stared at him, and then slowly looked away. The truth was, Kenny had left so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of his mother's angry raid. Something has set her off this morning, not that Kenny really cared what it was. All he was concerned about was staying out of her way.

"Just… nothing to do I guess." Kenny carefully replied after a minute of contemplation. He didn't want to tell Butters that he was scared that his mom would hit him. To Kenny, it felt like that made him seem like a wimp. Besides, it would just worry Butters.

"W-well, if you ever get bored you can count on me!" Butters exclaimed, pointing to himself and looking proud. It made Kenny smile again.

"Thanks, Butters." Kenny said, giving his new found friend a genuine smile. It was hurting his face with how much he was smiling lately. Butters smiled back at him. The two sat in an awkward silence, not really sure what to say next.

"Um… did you do the homework last night?" Kenny sheepishly asked. Butters vigorously nodded his head, touching his pointer finger to his nose.

"I'm pretty sure I finished it. Why do you ask?" Butters questioned. Kenny blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I forgot to do it…" He trailed, feeling more awkward than ever before. Butters gave him a wide smile and clapped his hands together.

"Never fear, my dear friend! I'll help you with it! Besides, we've still got fifteen minutes before class starts. And it's a short assignment anyway." Butters happily replied, leaning to the side of his desk and grabbing his notebook from his backpack. Kenny awkwardly looked at Butters, not really sure how to say 'thank you'. No one had helped him with homework before.

"I'll get some paper."

"Thank you for helping me today." Kenny awkwardly said for what felt like the hundredth time that day. And each time Butters said the same thing.

"Of course, Kenny! It was no problem!" Butters replied, giving Kenny another Butters-like smile. Kenny still felt sheepish about it; even though Butters said it was ok. Maybe he was so worked up about it because the teacher was surprised – nay, _shocked_, that Kenny had done his homework. And then proceeded to make an ass of Kenny in front of the whole class. Oh, the enjoyment.

Now Kenny was walking home with Butters. Kenny had noticed in the past week that the other boy usually walked home by himself. Butters never seemed to mind it, but Kenny figured that he might like some company.

"Thank you for walking home with me, Kenny!" Butters exclaimed when the reached his house. Kenny smiled at him, shrugging a little.

"Nah, it was cool. My house is this way, anyway." Kenny replied. Butters smiled turning and waving at Kenny as he walked up hid driveway towards his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Butters called as he walked inside his front door and closed it. Kenny couldn't even reply. It was the first time anyone had said that sounding happy. Kenny smiled, turning his own way and heading towards home. He didn't care if his mom bashed his head in tonight. Or burned him to death. Or even threw him out of the house.

It felt good to have a friend that cared.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

God, that was cheesy again. Ah well. I hope that you guys liked it anyway. Please leave an awesome review and tell me what you think! Hey, I broke 1,000 words this time!


	4. Jesus Christ That's A Pretty Face

A/N: I am so very sorry for the no updates. Things have been a little stressful, so please bear with me. I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter anyway. Please leave a review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny stared up at the sky, snow falling around him and on his face. His breathing was deep and slightly labored. One hand clenched onto his shirt while the other was balled into a fist at his side. To anyone else, the scene would be rather depressing. To Kenny, it was just another morning.

The blonde's left eye was dark purple, shades of green and yellow accenting it. It hurt Kenny to open his eye, leaving him with a throbbing headache for several hours. He looked back down at his feet, adjusting his shoulder bag's weight on his shoulder. Kenny knew that he should be heading towards school, but his feet just wouldn't move.

After a few minutes of contemplating whether he should go back inside and endure some more torture or go to school, Kenny started heading down the sidewalk. He figured a few hours of school wouldn't hurt him. The thought made him laugh. Kenny started to half skip down the snowy sidewalk, suddenly very happy.

"Oh, hey Kenny!" Kyle called as Kenny climbed the steps to South Park High. His red headed friend waved at him and Kenny waved back. Stan stood beside Kyle, staring at Kenny with wide eyes.

"Dude, where did you get that black eye?!" Stan shouted with concern. Kenny shrugged, quickly coming up with a half-ass lie.

"Tripped while walking home yesterday. The road was pretty slippery." Kenny replied with half of a smile. Kyle rolled his eyes and Stan still looked unsure.

"You sure, dude? It looks pretty bad." Stan questioned again. Kenny winked at him with his good eye.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll see you guys later!" Kenny exclaimed as he ran past his two friends into the crowded halls of the high school. The halls were more cramped than usual. Maybe it was because it was snowing hard outside. Or maybe it was because Kenny was actually to school on time again. He didn't dwell on it too long. Kenny skidded into his first period Math class, his Converse squeaking loudly on the floor. He quickly eyed his target.

"Hey, Butters!" Kenny exclaimed, his voice oozing with a rare happiness on mornings such like this. Butters look up from his desk, smiling at Kenny.

"Hi Kenny! How are you tod- Oh my gosh! What happened to your eye?!" Butters screamed in mid sentence as Kenny sat down at the desk next to the other. Kenny stared at Butters for a second; trying to remember the lie that he had told Stan and Kyle.

"Um… I fell yesterday on the way home. It's not as bad as it looks, really." Kenny replied, trying to sound reassuring but failing. Butters stared at Kenny, his face almost a pure shade of white.

"W-well let me help you!" Butters loudly said, moving towards Kenny with his hand out stretched. Butters reached towards Kenny's face, his warm fingers brushing against Kenny's cheek.

That small contact, that small gesture, sent a chill up Kenny's spine. It wasn't a kind of terrified chill. Kenny wasn't sure what it was. His stomach felt light, his throat closing up and his face grew warmer than ever. It made Kenny feel hot and sweaty. He wasn't sure whether to like it or not.

"I-I'm fine, Butters. Really." Kenny stammered, politely pushing Butters' hand away. Butters clenched his hand, obviously not noticing Kenny's mental dilemma at the moment.

"Are you sure? I can get some ice or something…" Butters trialed. Kenny just shook his head as the bell rang. He stared down at his desk, refusing to look at utters at all.

"Thank you for the offer though." Kenny mumbled. He could practically feel Butters smile warm him up.

"It's never any problem Kenny!" Butters happily replied, settling back down in his seat as students started to file in. Kenny was almost glad for once that class was starting. That way he could forget about that feeling for a little while.

- - - - - - - -

Kenny stared down at his hands as his friends ate their lunches, happily chatting away. Kenny was pissed. He was hungry, tired, and in _pain_. Who knew being punched repeatedly in the face could hurt so much?

"Anyway, I noticed you've been hanging around Butters a lot lately." Cartman practically yelled, chunks of food falling out of his mouth as he talked. Kenny felt disgusted by the sight.

"You actually took mental note of something? That's a shocker." Kenny smoothly replied. Cartman scowled and Kyle rolled his eyes at the fat boy.

"Cut the crap Cartman, no one cares." Kyle said. Cartman stuck out his bottom lip.

"Now that he mentions it, you have been talking to Butters a lot." Stan thoughtfully said. Kenny sighed, getting impatient with his friends.

"Way to state the obvious." Kenny mumbled. Stan let out a small laugh.

"He's a weirdo. Why hang out with _him_?" Cartman questioned with distaste. Kenny could feel the anger seeping out of him. He turned towards Cartman, glaring at the fat ass with pure hate.

"Don't say that. Ever. He's my friend. Got it?" Kenny said dangerously low. Cartman rolled his eyes as he stuffed his face with more food. The blonde felt like punching the other in face as hard as his mother had hit him the night before. For some reason, Kenny felt as if he'd get some sort of sick, twisted joy out of it.

"I'm leaving." Kenny said after a minute, standing up and grabbing his messenger bag in one swift movement. As he expected, none of them paid any attention. His head hurt, his eye hurt. And most of all, his stomach was still doing flip flops from earlier.

Kenny hated days like these.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Wow, that was a lame chapter. I guess it was just one of those filler chapters. You know how that goes sometimes. I hope that you guys enjoyed it anyway. Please leave a kind review! And thank you to everyone that has left a review beforehand!


	5. Got My Heart Tied In A Knot

A/N: Wow, it's been a busy weekend. And I still have a ton of homework to do. Ah, well. Anyway, here is the fifth chapter! Wow, five already? That's got to be a personal record. I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and have enjoyed the story so far. I'm going to keep up with the cheesiness since so many of you guys seem to like it. Oh, and, **I'm going to try and do one chapter a week.** Anyway, please enjoy the next installment!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny repeatedly tapped his pencil on his desk, staring at the clock at the front of the classroom. It was moving awfully slow, to Kenny at least. Last period always lasted _way _too long for the blonde boy.

Kenny just wanted it to end. That way he could get up and move around and not think. What had happened in Math earlier that day did wonders on Kenney's brain. He still couldn't work out why being near Butters had made him feel that way. Just thinking about it made Kenny sick. But, the strange this was, he kind of liked the sick feeling. Was it because he had made a new friend? Kenny rarely made friends. Sure, he knew a lot of people. But that didn't mean all of them were his friends. Or was it something more? Kenny didn't want to think about it, not at all.

The bell finally rang. All at once, just about everyone in the classroom jumped up from their seats and ran towards the door, Kenny a step ahead of them all. Not like he wanted to go home or anything. Thankfully his mom had gone out the night before. That meant there was a high chance that she would just sleep all day. And Kenny liked it that way. The house was quiet, his mom and dad didn't fight, and he didn't have to worry about anything. It was better like that most of the time.

Kenny jumped down the front steps, landing perfectly and regretting doing so. Pain shot from his eye to his temples. His eye still throbbed with every movement, although it was better than it had been that morning. Kenny tried to ignore it, though. He wanted to go home, for once in his life. Seeing Butters, or any of his friends, would make him think and he really didn't want to. Not today.

"Hey, Kenny!" An all too familiar voice shouted from behind Kenny. The blonde really didn't want to turn around, just pretend that he hadn't heard his friend. But Kenny would feel too bad; even thinking that made him feel like a bad person.

Kenny turned around, seeing Butters a little ways down the sidewalk running towards him. Butters was smiling brightly, his face slightly pink from the cold. Kenny worried that his friend would slip on some ice and fall. Thankfully, he didn't.

"How are you, Butters?" Kenny asked as Butters stopped beside him. Butters took in a few deep breaths, still smiling. Kenny looked away from him, trying to ignore the tightening in his throat again.

"I'm great, Kenny! How about you?" Butters happily exclaimed. Kenny smiled, still keeping his eyes away from the other boy.

"Fine, I guess." Kenny replied, pointing to his eye. Butters' smile faltered a little when he noticed Kenny's still purple and yellow eye.

"Oh yeah! Is it feeling better?! Of course it's not. Hey, how about you come to my house! I can get some ice for your eye!" Butters exclaimed. It amazed Kenny how much emotion Butters showed towards people. He wished that he were like that sometimes.

"Um, I'm fine. But thanks, Butters." Kenny stammered, feeling nervous again. Butters knotted his eyebrows together, trying to look serious again. Kenny had to hold his tongue so he wouldn't laugh.

"Are you sure?" Butters questioned, his voice cracking slightly. Kenny nodded his head.

"Yeah. I need to head home anyway." Kenny replied, his stomach fluttering slightly. He didn't really want to go home, but being near Butters was making things way too difficult at the moment. And Kenny couldn't stand how tight his whole chest felt.

"Well, ok. I-if you're sure." Butters replied with a shiver. Kenny nodded again, wondering why they were just standing in the snow.

"We should head home." Kenny stated, trying to ignore that cute face Butters made when he shivered. Butters nodded at him, smiling slightly.

"Y-yeah, it is cold. Sorry." Butters stammered, awkwardly smiling at Kenny. The orange clad boy rolled his eyes, starting to walk ahead of Butters. Butters quickly fell into step with him.

"Not like it's your fault it's snowing." Kenny mumbled, smiling slightly to himself. It was just like Butters to apologize to trivial things. Sometimes Kenny wished that he wouldn't; it just made him feel bad for Butters.

"Well, here's my house!" Butters happily exclaimed. Kenny looked up. He didn't even realize how lost in thought he was. Were they already at Butters house?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Butters." Kenny quickly said, starting to walk past Butters.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Butters innocently questioned. Kenny turned slightly and looked back at Butters.

"H-how about another day?" Kenny said, trying to make his stammering look like shivering. Butters tilted his head to the side, thinking for a minute.

"Are you sure you won't be lonely or anything?" Butters asked after a minute. Kenny vigorously nodded his head, trying to get out of the conversation.

"I'm alright, really." Kenny replied a little too loudly. Butters didn't pick up on it, though.

"I'll have to walk you home sometime! I'd love to see your house." Butters happily said with a smile and a short giggle. Kenny would have melted if he hadn't been freaking out at the moment.

"You've never been to my house, have you?" Kenny slowly said, trying to digest the situation at the same time. Butters shook his head.

"No, I don't think that I have. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Butters shouted, waving slightly and running up his driveway. Kenny stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do.

What he knew for sure, though, was that Butters was _never _to be allowed at, or even near, his house. Especially when his mom was around.

Never.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Aw, I love Butters. And Kenny. Anyway, I do hope that you guys liked this chapter. My inspiration for this chapter, actually this whole story, is the band NeverShoutNever. I just freaking LOVE them. Just listen to them sometime. Anyway, please leave a review! Thank you everyone that left a review on the last chapter!


	6. Take Away My Blues

A/N: Jeez, another chapter in one day?! I'm on a roll, baby. Anyway, I do hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Please enjoy chapter six!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny quietly opened his front door, unfamiliar warmth wrapping around him. Kenny accepted it anyway. He slowly closed the door behind him as he crept across the living room. He heard bangs of pots coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. He wasn't sure what made him want to, but he did anyway.

Kenny slowly made his way towards the kitchen door, taking off his backpack and throwing it off to the side. He could hear his mother humming to herself before he even walked through the door.

"Hi, mom." Kenny quietly said as he stood in the kitchen door. His mother glanced at him from her cooking, not showing much interest.

"Oh, hello, Kenny." She replied after a minute. Kenny shuffled his feet around for a minute, unsure of what to do. He turned to go to his room as his mother spoke to him.

"Can you get me the olive oil?" She bluntly asked. To Kenny, it sounded like a demand. He quickly rushed over to one of his few cabinets, grabbing a moldy-looking bottle of olive oil. Kenny placed it on the counter next to his mother. She didn't even recognize him.

"What are you making, mom?" Kenny politely asked. She sighed with anger.

"What does it look like?" She rhetorically snapped back. Kenny glanced over her shoulder at the mess that looked like road kill on the counter. He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Do you want any help?" Kenny asked in a small voice. His mother spun around, chunks of watery meat covering her hands. The look in her eyes was wild and threatening. Kenny wished he hadn't said anything now.

"What, do you think I can't do anything by myself?! Your father never helps! So why should _you_?! You never do anything, anyway! God, I'm not stupid! I can take care of myself, Kenny!" His mother screamed back in what sounded like a hyena being stabbed to death. Kenny shrunk back, feeling very small. He usually did when his mother yelled at him like this.

"I just thought – "

"You just thought _what_?! I can't even cook a meal myself?! Fuck you, Kenny! I'm fully capable of making a damn meal on my own!" She screamed back. Kenny looked at the ground, feeling like a little kid.

"I'm sorry, mo-"

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" She screamed. Kenny knew it was coming before it even happened. She raised her arm at lightening speed, bringing her flat hand down across Kenney's face as hard as she could. Kenny let out a small squeak but held his ground. Usually he would have just fallen on the ground, let her say her full, then everything would return to normal. Not this time. Kenny was pissed and tired. His eye still throbbed. He had homework to do. He had himself to stand up for.

"I didn't talk back." Kenny coldly said. His mother knitted her eyebrows together and sneered at him. Before Kenny could react, his mother quickly grabbed a frying pan off the counter next to her, swinging it at Kenny head with full force. Kenny turned his head just in time, his mother putting all of the force on his nose. Kenny felt the snap before he heard it.

"Not another word from you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. By now other people in the house should have realized what was going on. Not that anyone would come to help him. No one ever did. No one cared about him.

She raised her arm up again to hit him with full force. This time, Kenny saw it coming. He ducked out of the way as it came crashing down, whooshing right past his head. Kenny turned and started to run. He ran for his fucking life. The blonde did not want to die again. He was tired of it.

He could hear his mother running after him down the hall. Kenny grabbed his messenger bag. It was funny, even though he was running for his life, Kenny was still worried about homework. It almost made him chuckle. That thought quickly went away as his mother threw the frying pan at his head, missing him only by inches as it crashed into the wall. He screamed slightly, running for the front door. Funny how big your house feels when you're scared.

Kenny opened the front door, sprinting outside in the bitter cold. He ignored his mother's screams. He ignored the fact that when he returned home, she _would _kill him. But she could wait until then. Kenny didn't stop running until he made it past the train tracks. That side of the world his mother never ventured to. It was too pure for her. Kenny swore that she was the spawn of the devil.

Kenny looked up at the darkening sky. He couldn't believe it that just that morning, he'd felt his heart clench with happiness. Now it was only clenched by fear. Kenny looked back at the street, walking past Stan's house. Going to Stan wouldn't help all that much. Besides, Stan was probably busy with something anyway.

So he just kept wandering the streets. Kenny didn't pay any attention to where he was going; he only looked at his feet. He didn't really care where he went, just as long as it was away from his "home". When Kenny looked up from the snowy ground, he saw that familiar house that he had only seen less than an hour before hand. The lights were off in Butters' house. Kenny collapsed on the sidewalk, tears slowly dripping down his face. He felt very dizzy. Kenny felt as if the world around him was crashing down. Like his life was going nowhere. The thought made him cry harder.

"Kenny?!" That familiar, adorable voice screamed from behind Kenny, He turned his head, seeing the blurry outline of Butters running towards him, holding some grocery bags. Kenny felt some more tears fall.

"Kenny, are you ok?! Oh gosh, you're bleeding!" Butters screamed in confusion and worry as he knelt down next to the other. Kenny touched his nose, his hand covered in blood as he took it away from his face. She must have broken it, he thought. Strangely, Kenny didn't really care.

"Kenny, are you ok?!" Butters screamed again. Kenny was suddenly angry that Butters was yelling.

"I'm fine, really." Kenny calmly said, trying to stand up. Before he even made it halfway, dizziness took over and forced him back onto the ground. He felt butters grab his arm.

"You are _not_ ok. You're coming inside with me." Butters sternly said. Kenny was so shocked by how serious Butters was being, all he could do was go along with whatever he said. Butters forced his up, letting Kenny use him as support. Somehow the managed to get in the house; Kenny couldn't really remember how.

His brain shut down.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Wow, that makes up for all those short chapters. I wanted to continue, but I'm getting too tired. It's late here. Anyway, I do hope that you enjoyed this! It was hard to write the part where they fought; I never do scenes like that. Please leave a review! Thank you everyone that left a review before!


	7. You've Got A Friend In Me

A/N: Wow, this took a lot longer to do than I originally planned. Well, to cut it short, by boyfriend broke up with me yesterday. I was going to do this chapter yesterday, but you know. But that's not going to stop me! :D Anyway, thank you everyone that reviewed in the last chapter! I'm glad that everyone likes it so far. Please leave a review! Enjoy!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny felt warmth wrapping around him. He breathed in deep, inhaling a scent along the lines of vanilla. His lips twitched in a slight smile. Kenny felt as if he was floating, and he didn't want it to stop. It was peaceful and calm. It was relaxing.

"Kenny?" That all too familiar voice broke through his dreams. Kenny stirred in his flight. He wanted to respond to that voice so badly, but he couldn't. Something in his brain wouldn't let him wake up. It was starting to annoy Kenny.

"Kenny, are you awake?" The sweet voice rang again. Kenny desperately tried to wake himself, telling himself that it was just a dream. The floating feeling stopped and Kenny felt himself softly land on a fluff of softness. The blonde slowly opened his eyes. Two larger, concerned ones were staring right back at him. He smiled, the warm feelings from that morning returning to his heart. It was odd for Kenny to think that just that morning, he was happy.

"Hey Butters." Kenny said his voice coarse and cracking in places. The warm feeling in his chest kept swelling. And Kenny didn't even try to stop it. There were no confused feelings lacing the happy ones. Kenny welcomed them with no questions.

"You're awake." Butter stated with a relieved smile. Kenny let his eyes focus as he looked around the room. He guessed that it was Butters' room since there were action figures on the desk. Unless his parents were weird. Kenny didn't really care enough to think about it for too long.

"What happened?" Kenny asked after a minute. He found that his memory was a bit foggy. Butters looked away from him.

"Y-you passed out in front of my house. So I brought you inside because it was freezing outside." Butters awkwardly said. Kenny sat up a little bit, his bones creaking as he did. It hurt, but he pushed past it.

"Thanks, Butters. Really, it means a lot." Kenny quietly replied, everything that happened at his house returning to him. His smile faded as he remembered. Butters nodded and smiled at Kenny, his face turning a slight pink.

"Where are your parents?" Kenny suddenly asked. If his parents were home, they would have noticed by now that Kenny was here. Butters' smiled faded a little bit.

"They went out of town for the week yesterday. So I'm home all by myself." Butters replied. Kenny nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Um… please don't tell anyone about this." Kenny mumbled in shame. No one had ever found out about his home life, and it was making Kenny feel sheepish. Butters smiled at Kenny, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Sure, Kenny. If you don't want me to, I won't." Butters replied, almost sounding too innocent. But Kenny could tell. He knew that Butters knew that something was wrong. But Butters was Butters. He never said anything unless told to. That thought made Kenny sad and made him have the sudden feeling to leave.

"I should probably go. Thank you for everything, Butters, really." Kenny mumbled in a rush. He pushed the covers off of him, getting ready to swing his feet over the side of the bed. Before Kenny could, Butters quickly put his hand on Kenny's shoulder, holding him gently in place.

"W-why not stay here?" Butters chocked out. Kenny just stared at him, his mouth shut tight and his eyes wide. Butters hand on his shoulder felt like fire. It burned and made Kenny nervous. It made him uncomfortable, but he liked it at the same time. Maybe being deprived from gentle human contact for so long was making Kenny go insane. Or, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"I-I mean, whatever happened wasn't good, a-and maybe staying away from wherever is good for a little bit. You know w-what I mean?" Butters stammered out. He had moved his hand off of Kenny's shoulder, backing away slightly from Kenny and putting his arms slightly up in front of him. His face had turned a light shade of red and he couldn't stop smiling a little to himself.

"I-I understand if you don't want to. It's not really my place to ask, anyway. Ou-our parents might be mad and-"

"Butters, it's ok, really. I'd love to." Kenny said, cutting Butters off before he could start ranting. Butters looked at Kenny for a second, his face beaming when he realized what the other had said. He jumped up from the bed and struck a pose. At least that's what it looked like from Kenny's point of view.

"Ok! I'll go get some more blankets!" Butters exclaimed, practically running out of his room. Kenny took that as his chance to push the covers off. It was getting too hot, especially since he was still in his orange parka… and his shoes. Kenny smiled to himself as he heard crashing noises come from downstairs. It was nice to know that someone really cared, but at the same time didn't ask awkward questions.

Kenny sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair. Maybe being this close to Butters for a while might be bad. Lately, meaning today, he'd been feeling… weird ever since Butters touched him this morning. But then again, it might be a good thing. Any chance to be away from his "house" was a good thing. And Kenny was prepared to take it, no matter what his mother would do to him when he got home.

Kenny got up from the bed, laughing slightly to himself as he heard Butters fall up the stairs. Oh yeah, this was much better than home.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ah god, that took forever. I'm so sorry. I was going to update this, like, five days ago. But then the Internet on my computer went down, and we had to reconnect the wireless. It took a long time. Anyway, I do hope that you enjoyed it, even though it took an awful long time to upload. Please leave a review!


	8. In My Head

A/N: Here's another chapter rolling your way! I don't know, I just feel like writing, even though I have no idea what I'm writing about. So expect it to be anything spectacular. It's probably going to be a load of shit, actually. I do hope that you guys enjoy it, anyway. So, please leave a kind review! And thank you to everyone that left a review last time! All of them were very kind.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was the third night at Butters' house. His parents would be home in a few days, but Kenny didn't mind. He had had fun since the very beginning of his stay. Butters made sure that Kenny was always comfortable and having a good time, He even wanted to give Kenny his bed, but the blonde refused. Kenny was used to sleeping on the floor, anyway. He didn't mind one bit.

School had ended an hour or so ago. Kenny and Butters were up in Butters room, having just finished their homework minutes beforehand. It was funny. These past few days at Butters', Kenny had completed every assignment in every class. And it was all thanks to Butters. Kenny was sure now that he could pass the first quarter of school without failing. It was a good feeling.

"Are you almost done, Butters?" Kenny teasingly asked. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the side of the bed. Butters usually did his homework at school, but today his teachers decided to be mean and give Butters extra homework. It was unfair, at least to Kenny.

"I'm all done!" Butters happily exclaimed, neatly putting all of his papers into his binder. Kenny smiled, looking away from Butters and at the floor.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Kenny asked through his smile. Butters tilted his head to the side, putting his pointer finger on his chin and looking up at the ceiling in thought. He actually thought hard about it for a minute before replying.

"I-I don't know. I've n-never had a friend over for this l-long before." Butters stammered, his face turning a slight pink. If Kenny had been looking at it friend, he would have melted. Good thing that he wasn't.

"That's fine. I'm actually content with just hanging." Kenny honestly replied. He did like sitting with Butters and talking about nothing. Each conversation was always interesting and different. Kenny liked thinking about his conversations.

"Does you family know you're here?" Butters suddenly asked, a tiny flicker of confidence shinning through. Kenny turned and looked at his friend, looking at Butters with sad eyes. Butters instantly regretted asking it.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" Butters exclaimed, his eyebrows knitting in the familiar expression of worry. Kenny looked at the wall past Butters, trying to collect his thoughts.

"It's fine, really. And no, I don't think that they do." Kenny slowly replied. He didn't want to say much. Even though Butters had proven that he was by far the best friend ever, Kenny still didn't want to talk about what happened at "home". He was scared that Butters would freak and tell an adult. Then his mother would put up some act to prove Kenny wrong, and then kill him. Over and over again.

"B-but won't they miss you?" Butters questioned. Kenny kept his stare at the wall, refusing to look at Butters.

"No, they won't. They don't really care what I do." Kenny answered. He could almost feel Butters sadness. He felt like an ass for saying that now.

"Let's forget about that, though. This week's supposed to be fun, right?" Kenny cheerfully said, looking at Butters and giving a soft smile. Butters smiled in return. The air felt heavy as the two boys sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Want to go play some video games?" Butters happily asked, getting up off his bed and taking a step towards the door. Kenny nodded with a smile, quickly following after Butters.

- - - -

Kenny lay on his makeshift mattress of the floor in Butters' bedroom. He was wearing a shirt and PJ pants that Butters had lent a few day prior. At first Kenny didn't want to accept them and tried to convince Butters to let him go back and grab a pair from his "house". But Butters wouldn't let him. He even threatened to lock Kenny in the bathroom if he had to. At that moment in time, Kenny knew that Butters knew that something was going on. Kenny could never express just how thankful he was to have a friend like Butters.

"Ready for bed?" Butters happily asked as he entered his bedroom. Kenny quickly got under the covers of his own bed, pulling them up close to his head. He felt strangely safe when he did that.

"Go ahead." Kenny replied, Butters turning off the lamp a few second later. The room was swallowed by the dark, a soft glow coming from the window from a street lamp just down the street. Kenny sighed, relaxing into his blankets.

"I'm really glad that you stayed here with me this week, Kenny." Butters suddenly said, his voice echoing around the quiet room. Kenny lazily opened his eyes, sleep taking over him.

"I'm glad you made me stay." Kenny replied, a smile and a soft blush creeping up onto his face. Butters was probably blushing, too. But Kenny was still glad that he said it.

To be honest, that blonde still wasn't sure how he felt towards Butters. Since he'd been here, there still were the awkward touches that mean nothing to Butters but made Kenny feel like he was burning. The flip-flops, that pounding heart beat, the red face. Kenny would get it every single time they even stood too close to each other. It confused Kenny greatly. He only wished he could read Butters' mind for a minute, see if his friend was having similar thoughts.

Kenny knew in the back of his mind what it meant, but he didn't want to say it out loud, let alone think it in his own head. The hidden knowledge left him even more confused and the days went on.

But even though all of these confused feeling, Kenny could still smile.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yeah, lame ending. But I wasn't really sure how to end it. I hope that you liked it. It's another one of those filler chapters that's going to lead to a much better chapter. So the next one will be totally awesome. I mean it. Anyway, please leave a review! I love to hear what you guys think.


	9. I'm In Trouble

A/N: I'm listening to really romantic and cute music right now, and it got me pumped to do another chapter. I'm kind of in a bipolar mood right now, so I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I'm going to do my best, though. So, please enjoy this new chapter! Reviews are loved.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny walked down the snowy sidewalk to his house, hugging himself a little tighter as the wind picked up a little. He reminded himself to never move to a snowy place. Kenny hated the snow.

Butters' parents had come home without any warning. Kenny barely made it out of the bedroom window as Butters' parents walked up the stairs. Butters had said that he'd see him at school and promised to bring him some lunch tomorrow. Kenny wasn't really sure why Butters had said that. It made him happy, though.

Kenny kept walking down the street, his messenger bag feeling heavier than usual. He felt eyes on his back as he kept walking. Glancing slightly behind him, Kenny saw some girls from his school. They were known for spreading rumors about everyone and anyone. Kenny hated them more than Cartman himself. He kept his head low as he started to walk faster down the sidewalk, not enjoying the thought of what kind of rumors would be going around the school tomorrow morning.

When Kenny looked up, he saw his shabby, torn house. Kenny felt himself frown more as he drew closer to it. Thankfully, neither of his parents were outside smoking like they usually were. It made sneaking back inside all that much easier.

Kenny crept around the side of the house, trying not to make too much noise. He finally made it to his bedroom window, tearing off what was left of the screen and tossing it off to the side, fading into the snow. He quietly opened his window, practically throwing himself over the edge so he would make less noise. A few minutes later, and a lot of stomach pain, Kenny was standing inside his room. From what he could notice, nothing had been touched or moved.

Quickly looking around, Kenny found an old hockey stick that he used to use to beat rats with. He grabbed it, and then positioned it under his doorknob so that his door wouldn't open on the other side. The blonde stood back a little bit, admiring his work. Hopefully it could keep his mother out for a little while. Kenny knew it wouldn't last forever. But some time was better than no time at all.

With that last thought, Kenny fell back onto his heap of blankets that he called his bed. It smelled like piss and old people. Kenny felt like throwing up not only from the smell, but also from the way that he lived. How could Butters possibly want to see his "house"? It was the worst of the worst. Kenny wished that he could just stay at Butters' forever, but he knew such a thought could never come true. Only in his wildest dreams.

Kenny still wasn't sure what all those strange feelings meant. In the few books that he had read, stuff like that usually meant love. Even that though scared Kenny. Was he even capable of feeling that? Kenny didn't even know the answer to that himself. Would there even be a chance that Butters would feel the same way? No, most likely not, Kenny thought.

Kenny stared wide-eyed at his ceiling, his mouth parted slightly. He liked Butters. And he wanted Butters to like him back. Maybe all of those light feeling wasn't love, but Kenny knew that it was something. The blonde wasn't even sure if he could look at Butters at all tomorrow. This new information about himself scared him.

What if Butters found out? Or even worse, Cartman? How Cartman would find out was beyond Kenny, but Kenny knew that Cartman had some plans up his fat sleeve. What if Butters were to find out, and then never talk to him again? Kenny felt like screaming. He felt like crying.

So all Kenny could do was stare up at his peeling ceiling and try to absorb this. He honestly didn't know how he didn't notice before. Now that he was thinking about it, it all made sense. The racing heartbeat, red face, even the tight feeling his chest. It all made sense to Kenny now. The only problem now was staying friends with Butters. Sure, if Kenny kept this to himself, there would be no problem at all. He might even grow out of it, if it's only a crush. But Kenny had the vague feeling that he'd never grow out of it. That this realization would gnaw at the back of his mind for a long time. Kenny sighed to himself and closed his eyes.

"I'm in deep shit." Kenny whispered to himself before drifting off into sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I know it was short, but it's just to get the story moving along. I do hope that you liked it anyway. I hate writing a whole chapter with almost no dialogue. But oh well. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	10. Wednesdays Are The Worst

A/N: I'm having really mixed moods right now, but it's the right combination to write another chapter. Lately has been amazing. I have a boyfriend! :D It's been really up and down, though. My older sister is being a raving bitch and I just want her to move out already. God, I fucking hate her. She makes me want to shoot someone in the foot. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter! Reviews are well liked.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny slowly opened his eyes, dim rays of light peeking through his window. He heard a crash from outside his bedroom door. Finally waking up, Kenny shot up in bed, his eyes wide a wild. Surely his mother knew that he was home by now. He turned and looked at the door, noises from the other side stopping. The blonde let out a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding.

Jumping up from his bed, Kenny smoothed out his clothes, trying to look a little nice. He felt as if today was going to be long. His realization from the previous night now left him with an empty feeling. Kenny wasn't sure why, but it did. And Kenny didn't like it.

The blonde turned towards his window, opening it and jumping through it in one swift motion. He landed on the ground outside with a soft thud. A soft breeze hit him in the face as Kenny swept his long blonde bangs out of his face. All the snow from yesterday had melted, being replaced with fresh grass and flowers. Kenny groaned slightly. A day like this was the opposite of how he felt at the moment.

On that note, Kenny fixed his shoulder bag, took a deep breath in, and started his long walk to school. He knew today was going to be long. He could feel it already.

----

Kenny lay back on the soft green grass, the sun beating down on him and making him warm. It was lunch, but Kenny did not really feel like being confined in a small space with people that he didn't like all that much. Unless Butters was there. But from what Kenny could tell, Butters usually disappeared at lunch.

The blonde sighed, relaxed back against the ground and letting his eyes droop a bit. The day had been moving slower than Kenny had originally thought. He was late to first period, which he was a little happy about. That way he didn't have to talk to Butters yet. Kenny still wasn't how he was going to face Butters. Even though he admitted it to himself the previous night, Kenny was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he liked Butters. It didn't make sense. At least, not yet anyway.

"H-hey Kenny!" Kenny felt his face tighten. That voice belonged to the person he least wanted to talk to at the moment. Or even today all together.

"Hey, Butters." Kenny replied in a quiet voice. He turned his head slightly, seeing Butters sitting right next to him. Butters looked down at him, beaming. Kenny felt himself melt.

"I brought you lunch!" Butters exclaimed happily, grabbing his backpack and opening it. Kenny sat up, staring at Butters with a confused look.

"You didn't have to, Butters. Really." Kenny awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. Butters shook his head as he brought a large brown paper bag out of his backpack.

"It was no problem at all!" Butters replied. Kenny relaxed a little, smiling softly to himself.

"Do you like peanut butter?" Butters kindly asked. Kenny slowly shook his head as Butters shoved a sandwich into his hands. Kenny looked from the sandwich to Butters for a moment.

"What're you waiting for? Eat!" Butters teased, smiling brightly at Kenny. Kenny took a small nibble out of his sandwich as Butters happily took a giant bite out of his own. They sat in silence for what felt like forever to Kenny.

"H-hey Butters?" Kenny started before he could talk himself out of it. His mind was being cruel lately.

"Yeah?" Butters replied, eating the last little bit of his sandwich. Kenny could feel himself blush slightly.

"Have… have you ever liked someone, but didn't know what to do about it?" Kenny nervously asked. He felt stupid for asking now. It was a dumb question to ask, anyway. He felt like slapping himself in the face. Butters, meanwhile, tilted his head to the side in thought, his eyes looking up at the bright sky.

"Yes…" Butters replied after a minute, not sounding totally sure with himself. Kenny didn't take note of it, though. He stared off into space, trying to think about what to say next. Nothing came to mind.

"W-what would you do, if you did talk to them?" Kenny asked, his voice shaking a little. He hated how weak he sounded at the moment.

"Well… I'd tell them without even thinking about it. I-I mean, if you think about it, th-then you end up backing out o-or saying the wrong thing, right?" Butters replied, his cheeks turning a slight pink. He sat up straight, rubbing the back of his head. Kenny felt himself blush more.

"Just like that?" Kenny slowly asked, his stomach flip-flopping a little. Butters smiled at Kenny. It wasn't the full smile that Kenny was used to, though. It almost felt… forced. Like something was bothering Butters now. Kenny felt bad for bringing up the subject now.

"Just like that." Butters replied, his half smile still plastered on his face. Kenny suddenly felt bothered and nervous, like he had to get out. Without warning, Kenny stood up, his eyes wide behind his curtain of blonde bangs.

"Th-thank you for lunch, Butters. Really, you didn't have to. Well, I have to go, but I'll see you after school." Kenny said in a rush, turning around and quickly walking away from Butters, almost ashamed with himself.

Butters watched his friend walk across the field, a tight frown taking over. His thoughts slowly raced by as he tried to make sense of the conversation he just had. Butters closed his eyes, letting out somewhat of a half-laugh.

"No he wasn't." Butters said to himself as the bell rang for 5th period.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Wow, that chapter was a lot longer than I planned. Yay for long chapters! :D Anyway, I do hope that you guys enjoyed it. The next one should be up sometime this week. Spring break is next week, so expect some chapters! Leave a review, please!


	11. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

A/N: It's been a little while since I've updated. I honestly can't remember how long, but I know it's been a bit. Anyway, I'm in kind of a depressed mood, so this chapter is going to be a bit sad or rushed or not good at all. Spring break has sucked so far. I mean, seriously. I miss my boyfriend tons, and I have no way of getting a hold of him. Insert sad-face here. Anyway, thank you all the reviewed on the last chapter. I do appreciate it. So, please enjoy this new chapter and leave a kind review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny sat in his last period class, fidgeting with his pencil and staring at the clock. He knew that the teacher was going on about something important, but he really could care less at the moment. Kenny just wanted to leave. He couldn't go home, since his mother most likely knew that he was going to be there. But at the same time he couldn't spend too much time with Butters. Kenny was afraid that he would do something stupid like at lunch. Or something even worse.

Fifteen minutes until the bell rang. The blonde could hardly stand it. Each moment that ticked by felt even longer than the last. The room was suffocating him and making his skin almost too tight. Kenny couldn't stand it anymore. He raised his hand, brushing blonde locks away from his face.

"Yes?"

"May I use the restroom?" Kenny squeaked. The teacher quickly glanced at the clock.

"Be back by the end of class." They replied. Kenny shot up from his seat, grabbing his backpack. The teacher didn't even notice. Kenny wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of this before. It was way too easy, especially since this teacher was an idiot.

Kenny quietly shut the classroom door behind him, taking off down the hall. He kept his head low and his pace steady but quick. If anyone caught him out of class they would stop him and make him go back. The blonde really didn't want to go back. It was killing the inside of his brain.

The blonde suddenly turned sharply, forcing almost all of his body weight against the bathroom door. He stumbled inside, watching himself in the mirror. When Kenny gathered himself, he stood there, staring at himself in the mirror. He slowly reached up and pulled down his hood. When was the last time he really looked at himself?

His skin was much paler than Kenny remembered. Dark circles hung around his eyes, making him look sick or something. The blonde's cheeks were hollowed out, creating an eerie look. His lips were red and swollen looking. No wonder Butters brought him lunch; Kenny looked like he belonged in a horror movie or in a hospital, not in school. Kenny moved to clear his matted blonde locks away from his face; his bones creaked with every movement. It sucked.

Just looking at himself made Kenny want to die.

"How could Butters like me anyway?" Kenny asked himself, pushing those previous thoughts away. Kenny was sure that Butters would never like him; he had been convincing himself all day. Not only was Kenny a mean person (in his opinion), he also had a horrible reputation. And Kenny did _not _want to get Butters caught up in that. It was unfair to him.

Kenny shook his head, all of his worries brushing off of him. The blonde could sense that school was going to be over soon. He turned, walking out the door and putting his hood on at the same time. He stalked down the hall, trying to appear confident when on the inside he really just felt like crying. The past two days had done a toll on Kenny's mental health.

Kenny finally found the classroom that he was looking for: Butters 6th period. Kenny knew that it was probably a bad idea to be hanging around Butters since his mind was on haywire today and he might do something wrong, but Kenny also knew that he couldn't just avoid Butters. It would hurt Butters feelings, and that was the last thing that Kenny wanted to do. Kenny sighed to himself, leaning against the wall next to the classroom door. Could things get any more confusing?

The bell rang, and just like that that whole school came pouring out of classrooms. They were excitedly talking to each other, any part of any conversation getting lost in the buzz of everyone else. Kenny turned his head just in time to see Butters walking out of his classroom… with Cartman.

Damn.

"H-hey Kenny!" Butters exclaimed, his face a slight tint of pink. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"What're _you _doing here?" The fat boy asked with distaste. Kenny glared at him. He really wanted to punch Cartman for not only being rude, but for also butting in on his 'Butters time'.

"Nice to see you, too." Kenny flatly replied. Cartman glared at him as Kenny turned and gave Butters a warm smile.

"Ready to go home?" Kenny asked, ignoring Cartman's rude looks. Butters nodded his head as they started to walk down the hall, the fat ass lagging behind them.

"Kenny, what're you doing tomorrow night?!" Cartman squealed, rudely butting in between Butters and Kenny. Kenny could feel the anger inside of him rising.

"Probably hanging out with Butters. Why?" Kenny carefully replied. Whatever Cartman was thinking couldn't be good at all.

"Why don't you two hang out with Stan and Kyle and me? It'll be 'fun'." Cartman replied with a sly looking smile. Kenny was about to reply with a big, fat, resounding 'no', but Butters replied before he could.

"Sure, why not?! That sounds like fun!" Butters happily said, a short giggle escaping him. Kenny felt himself blush a little as he tried to avoid Cartman's look.

"See you then." Cartman replied, bounding (more like flopping) down the front steps to the school. Kenny watched his take off down the sidewalk for a minute, unsure of what to do or say now. He turned to Butters after a minute, trying to give him a smile.

"Ready to go?" He asked, taking a step down the flights of steps. Butters skipped down them, turning towards Kenny at the bottom and smiling.

"I have to go to the store. My mom wants me to pick up some tin foil. Want to come with?" Butters happily asked. Kenny had a sudden memory of when Butters was 'Professor Chaos' and laughed to himself a little. He walked down the steps next to Butters, wiping away his laughter as he brushed some hair out of his face.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Kenny replied, started to walk down the sidewalk. Butters quickly fell into step with him. They walked in silence for a little bit, just enjoying each other's company.

"I-it sure is cold w-with the sun behind the t-trees." Butters stated through chattering teeth. Kenny felt his chest swell and his heart skip a beat as his mind came up with a crazy idea. He quickly but slowly reached out beside him, lightly touching Butters hand before grabbing it. Butters was right. The other boys hand was cold compared to Kenny's hot and sweaty one. Kenny turned to Butters, smiling slightly at Butters furious flushed one.

"I'll keep you warm." Kenny replied, squeezing Butters hand slightly. Butters smiled widely, swinging their hands back and forth together.

"Sounds good to me."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

That took a lot longer to type than it should have. It's nice and long to make up for all of those short ones. The next chapter should be up fairly soon, since I know what to do for the next three chapters or so. I do hope that everyone like this one. It was kind of rushed at the end. Anyway, please leave a kind review!


	12. You're Gonna Need A Body Bag

A/N: I am having very mixed feelings right now, so this chapter might be all over the place. Anyway, I do hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter, even though it was crap. Please enjoy this new chapter and leave a kind review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Cartman lifted his arm above him head, hurtling a rock the size of his fist down towards that street. It landed on the hood of a passing car, the driver leaning out the window and shouting at them. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman snickered. Butters nervously stood near Kenny, who didn't look pleased at all.

"That was a good hit, huh guys?" Cartman said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyle mumbled, throwing a large rock at another car driving by. It missed.

Kenny wasn't sure why he was here, let alone why he brought Butters with him. Taking Cartman up on his offer seemed like a bad idea now. Kenny couldn't even remember the last time he threw rocks at cars like this. Maybe it was when the class became obsessed with Bebe. Kenny couldn't really concentrate on that thought. It was cold with the sun almost set at a slight breeze up on this giant mound just outside of town.

"Kenny, you throw one!" Stan shouted. Kenny just looked at him for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, thanks. Butters and I should get going soon anyway." Kenny responded, looking over at said boy. Butters nodded his head slightly.

"And go where? Rent some hookers on the side of the street?" Cartman called, laughing to himself a little. Kenny felt his anger rise slightly as he took a step towards the fat boy.

"No, to take Butters home. Where it's warm." Kenny replied. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, what a fag. He's not rubbing off on you, is he?" Cartman rudely said. Butters felt his face flush with embarrassment as he looked down at the ground. Kenny felt his face tighten as anger started to seep out of him.

"Never say _anything _like that about Butters ever again." Kenny said through clenched teeth. He took another step towards Cartman, now only a few feet away from the fat boy. Cartman sneered at him.

"Have _you _turned into a fag now, too? That would make sense, since you've fucked every girl in town." Cartman said, putting his hands on his hips.

Without thinking, without hesitation, Kenny raised his hand and brought it down on Cartman's face at full force. Cartman had no time to respond before Kenny did it again and again and again. Somewhere in the background Kenny could hear Stan and Kyle yelling at him to stop. Their words were drowned in Kenny's feverish punches. At some point Cartman had fallen backwards, Kenny jumping on top of him. Kenny could feel Cartman's blood in between his fingers. It gave him a sick and twisted sort of joy.

"Kenny, stop!" That angelic voice practically screamed. A hand was suddenly on Kenny's shoulder, trying to pull him back away from Cartman. Kenny turned, seeing Butters face contorted in concern and fear. Kenny stopped punching Cartman, his mouth parted slightly and his eyes darting around him. He couldn't stand looking at Butters right now.

"I-I have to go." Kenny mumbled before leaping off of Cartman and running across the mound. He heard shouts behind him as he sprinted down the path. Kenny felt like throwing up. He had done the exact thing that his mother would have done. It made Kenny sick, comparing himself to him mother. She was a demon. Kenny couldn't stand to think of himself being the same as her.

"Kenny, wait!" That angelic voice screamed behind him. Kenny slowed his running down to walking, finally stopping beneath a street light. Butters came up behind him, bending over slightly and trying to catch his breath. Kenny still wouldn't looks at him.

"Are you ok?" Butters finally asked when his breathing returned to normal. Kenny glanced at him slightly, his cheeks burning from shame and running.

"No." Kenny blandly replied. Butters took a step towards Kenny, gently resting his hand on his friends shoulder. The touch burned through Kenny's clothing. It seemed to intensify the more Kenny concentrated on it.

"W-why did you hit Cartman like that?" Butters shakily asked. Kenny spun around, his face dangerously close to the others boys. His eyes were wild and his breath was ragged. Tears were pooling in the corners of Kenny's eyes, but they refused to fall.

"I didn't want to! I didn't mean to, really! I-I acted like my mother! God, I don't like hurting people, really." Kenny frantically yelled, a few tears falling. All Butters could do was stand there with a worried expression.

"Kenny, it's ok. I-I know you didn't m-mean it." Butters stammered. Kenny let the rest of the tears fall as he grabbed Butters' arms and pulled him into a tight hug. Butters immediately wrapped his arms around Kenny, rubbing his back slightly and whispering nonsense into Kenny's ear as he tried to calm his friend down. The stood like that for a little, the light above them flickering and the wind softly blowing against them. But Butters didn't mind. Helping Kenny was more important than being comfortable. He pulled away as the wind died down, looking Kenny in the eye and smiling slightly.

"Do you feel better?" Butters softly asked as Kenny sniffled. Kenny shook his head. Butters gave him another bright smile.

"Everything will be fine. Just apologize to Cartman and I'm sure this will all go away." Butters soothingly said, even though he knew that Cartman wouldn't forgive Kenny that easily. Kenny just nodded his head.

"Th-thanks, Butters. You're really a good friend." Kenny mumbled, sheepishly looked at Butters. Butters just gave him another smile.

That familiar swelling feeling came back to Kenny, his throat closing and his stomach going into knots. Only this time, it was stronger. Like Kenny knew something was going to happen. His hands were shaky and his voice wavered as he spoke. Kenny knew what he wanted to do.

"Butters, d-don't hate me, ok?" Kenny shakily said, his hands wandering up to Butters' face. He cupped the other boys' cheeks in his palms, some of Cartman's blood rubbing off onto Butters' face. Butters blushed a deep red as his eyes widened.

"H-hate you for wh-?" Butters had started to say, but was cut off by Kenny leaning in and pressing his lips to Butters'. Butters' eyes widened even more in shock, his blush deepening, if it was possible. Kenny's lips were surprisingly soft and moist compared to Butters' slightly chapped ones. It was a soft and simple kiss, yet it left a burning imprint in Kenny's memory. He pulled away after a few seconds, or forever; Kenny had lost all sense of time. He intently started into Butters' eyes, both of the boys' faces bright red.

"I-I really have to go." Kenny stammered, letting go of Butters and tearing away from him, turning around and running off down the street. Butters stood there, eyes still wide with shock.

His mind wouldn't accept what had happened.

----

Kenny ran across the tracks to his house, his eyes frantic and his steps clumsy. He didn't care if his mom hit him when he walked into the house. Kenny was using the front door no matter what.

Kenny pushed his shoulder against the door as it opened with a loud and resounding creak. He heard a scream before he saw her. Before he knew it, his mother was charging at him, a rather large knife held in her hand. Kenny's father stepped out of the way, letting his mother go past him and straight at Kenny. The knife drove into Kenny's chest, blood pouring everywhere.

Kenny stared at his mother as everything started to go black. She didn't have a single hint of regret on her face. She had no emotion. Kenny slowly slid to the floor, dropping into the black abyss as he hit it.

Dying never seemed so perfect to Kenny.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I ended that on a rather depressing note. But believe me, it gets better. I honestly have the next two to three chapter planned out in my head. I do hope that everyone enjoyed this. It was rather long. Please leave a review! 


	13. This Is The First Day Of My Life

A/N: I know the chapter was rushed at the end, but that's because it was getting too damn long. D: But I do hope that you guys liked it. I might combine the next two chapters and create a super chapter. That'd be insane. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter! And please leave a kind review!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny drifted through the darkness, his eyes staring up into nothing. Tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes, daring to fall. Kenny felt his heart clench as he thought of what had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

"Why can't I just die?" Kenny whispered to himself, letting a tear fall. He felt his body pick up speed as it was being thrown back into the world of the living. The blonde heard that familiar cruel voice let out a loud sigh.

"You still have something to live for." The voice said. Kenny felt more tears fall as he knitted his eyebrows together in frustration.

"Other people have things to live for, but they still die. Why keep me alive?" Kenny asked in a small voice. He could feel himself getting closer to the real world. The voice let out another sigh.

"Yours is much greater. When you wake, go to him. You won't regret it." The voice droned and fading away as Kenny's surroundings started to brighten. Kenny could feel himself slowly drifting downwards. He closed his eyes as everything became too bright for him. He felt his back gently land on something soft. When Kenny opened his eyes, he was staring back up at the ceiling in his bedroom.

The blonde lay there for a little, thinking about what that voice had told him. Go to him? Kenny wouldn't regret it? Kenny was already feeling awful for what had happened the night before. First he beat the crap out of Cartman, which probably looked really bad towards Butters. Then Kenny cried like a baby on his best friend. And, last but not least, Kenny had the gall to _kiss _Butters. Then to top it off, his mother killed him. _Again_. Kenny reached up and touched his chest where the knife had been. It wasn't sore or anything and he doubted that there would be a scar. That was the only good thing about dying; no scars whatsoever.

Kenny sunk back into his make-shift bed, his brain being consumed with thoughts about Butters. The blonde couldn't even imagine what Butters what thinking right now. Kenny didn't really want to think about it. If worst came to worst, Kenny probably ended up scaring Butters. The only way to find out was to talk to Butters.

Kenny shot up from his bed, getting a sudden burst of energy. That was the answer. He _had _to talk to Butters, just like the voice had told him. Kenny quickly crossed the room to the window. Going through the house was not an option right now. And besides, Kenny was in a hurry.

He only hoped that he wasn't too late.

----

Butters' mind was reeling like crazy.

Last night, he had stood under that street light for a good ten minutes, his mind still processing that Kenny had kissed him. Butters face was redder than a tomato as he sprinted the whole way back to his house. He had run in the front door, not even closing it, running past his parents and up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door as he crawled under his covers. He ignored his parents' shouts from the other side of the door. They eventually stopped after an hour or so, knowing that Butters was not going to open the door.

Butters was shocked at how that kiss had affected him. Even though Butters was sixteen, he'd never kissed someone like _that_. It was soft and gentle and caring, barely a kiss at all with how long it had lasted. It made Butters want more, though. Not want, _need_. The kiss was burning in his memory. The pit of his stomach was on fire, his veins feeling like fire as well. Butters had curled up in a ball, trying to make it stop. He didn't like that feeling. It made him feel not like himself.

Butters had eventually fallen asleep, but it wasn't any better. His dreams were haunted by more kisses from Kenny.

The blonde had woke up to a noise near the foot of his bed. He stirred, slowly opening his eyes. Light from his bedroom window blinded him. Butters stared at the wall as he let his eyes adjust to the bright light. A light breeze brushed across his face and Butters relaxed a little.

Wait, what?

Butters sat up in bed, his eyes wide as they adjusted to everything else around him. His eyes drifted towards his window, another small breeze hitting his face. A figure was sitting in the window. Butters scooted back a hair.

"K-Kenny?" Butters stammered. Kenny was sitting on the window sill, looking straight at Butters. He smiled at Butters and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"H-hey. You mind if I come in?" Kenny asked with a nervous laugh. Butters stared at him with wide eyes, slowly nodding his head. Kenny looked away from Butters, leaping across the bed and landing on the floor with ease. He nervously glanced around Butters' room. It felt awkward after what happened last night. Kenny pushed that feeling aside, his confidence growing. He was here for a reason. He was here to make things right.

"Butters… I'm really sorry about last night. Really I am. I'm sorry if k-kissing you made you feel weird." Kenny said in a rush of words. Butters' eyes slackened a little, almost looking hurt by Kenny's words.

"Why… are you apologizing?" Butters mumbled. Kenny sat down on his bed, burying his face into his hands. He felt like taking his hood off, but he also didn't want Butters to see his face at the moment.

"Because it was stupid and sudden and I wasn't thinking clearly- but I've wanted to do that, believe me- and you probably didn't like it and now you're probably freaked out and hate me." Kenny rambled, taking in a few deep breaths when he was done. He could feel that familiar blush crawling up onto his face. Butters' face was a slight pink as well. It was quiet for what felt like forever to Kenny before Butters moved closer to his friend.

"Who… who said I didn't like it?"

Kenny tore his hands away from his face, looking at Butters with wide eyes. Butters was blushing bright red, but a look of pure determination was locked on his face. Kenny swallowed, his tongue feeling suddenly thick.

"W-what?"

"I never said I didn't like it." Butters replied, sheepishly looking away from Kenny. Kenny straightened up a bit, taking off his hood. He looked Butters up and down for a minute, trying to find the right words to say.

"So… so, now what?" Kenny questioned, stumbling over his words a bit. Butters stared at his bed sheets, his flushed face dying down to a soft pink. With a sudden jerk, Butters looked back up at Kenny. Kenny blushed as Butters leaned forward towards Kenny, their faces now only a few inches apart. Butters' eyes were half closed while Kenny's were as wide as saucers.

Without words and barely any movement, Butters leaned in towards Kenny and closed the gap between them. Kenny just sat there, too shocked to do anything. It was just lips pressed against lips, just like it had been the night before. Then, without thinking, Kenny leaned in closer, applying more pressure to Butters' lips. Butters parted his lips slightly, feeling as if he was breathing in Kenny's scent. Kenny pulled away before he stuck his tongue inside Butters' mouth. He settled for just resting his forehead against Butters forehead, smiling softly to himself.

Before either of them knew it, they were back to kissing again. Kenny leaned forward, slowly pushing Butters back against his bed. Kenny couldn't hold it in anymore. He slowly stuck his tongue out, running it against Butters closed lips. He heard and felt Butters mewl slightly, but he parted his mouth slightly anyway. Kenny nervously entered Butters mouth, enjoying the taste of Butters. It was calm and loving and tasted like candy. The other boy nervously moved his own tongue against Kenny's, both tongue's slowly moving against each other. There was no fight to dominance, no rough battle. They were just slowly kissing each other. And Kenny was happy with it like that.

Kenny desperately wanted to rip off his clothes and screw Butters right there, though. But Kenny knew better than that. It would ruin everything and it would scare Butters.

Kenny was just content with kissing.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Aw man, that took SO much longer than I thought. I've literally been working on that all day. It was hard since I've also been reading this amazing fanfic at the same time. It's called "Bloody Kisses, Strawberry Smiles" and I highly recommend everyone that likes Death Note to read it. It's a BBxL, but it's really good. Anyway, I do hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review on your thoughts!


	14. You Take Me The Way I Am

A/N: I am so sorry for not doing as many updates as I said that I would. Spring break was actually quite busy, and this past few days has been school. Which was stressful. But I felt as if I needed to do this. I want to finish this story soon so that I can start on my next one. My next one will be a Kyou/Yuki from Fruits Basket. Anyway, this story is only going to have a few more chapters in it. Please do enjoy this new chapter!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The walk to school was the longest but shortest walk of Kenny's life. It was as if time had escaped him just by staring at Butters.

The day before had been awkward after the fact. Before Kenny knew it, he had been pouring his heart out to Butters. About hoe he wasn't sleeping with girls every night. About how much he liked him. About how awful it was to die, but this time it actually helped him. About how he died last time with the knife. About how angry Cartman had made him. About how sad it made Kenny to hit him.

And finally, about his mother.

Kenny was reluctant to tell Butters about this. It wasn't that he didn't trust Butters, but it was the fact of actually telling someone for the first time. Butters just nodded and held him and told him that everything would be ok. That Butters wouldn't let it happen again. But Kenny knew that was impossible, even coming from Butters. Nevertheless, Butters had insisted that he stay the night, and Kenny gratefully accepted his offer.

Kenny looked at Butters, feeling their warm hands together. He thought about how lucky he was to have him there. And how for the first time in a long time Kenny wasn't ashamed to come to school and face everyone. Kenny smiled to himself, turning his head away from Butters.

"W-we're here." Butters awkwardly said, his hand twitching a little. But Kenny just held it tighter. He wasn't going to let Butters go. He was going to show the world just how lucky he was. Maybe it was the wrong day to decide to be honest, since Kenny knew that Cartman would be here with a bruised face. But that didn't faze him one little bit.

They walked up to the steps of South Park High where a large group of kids were hanging out. They walked past them, Kenny keeping his head held high. He noticed some of them looking at the pair, and he felt Butters tense a little bit. It only made Kenny squeeze it a little. They both walked up the steps, a look of pure determination on Kenny and a looks of pure nerves on Butters.

Almost immediately, Kenny saw his friends. Cartman was black and blue all around his face. His nose and eyes got the worst of it. He felt a stab of guilt as he walked up to them, keeping his gaze away from Cartman.

"Hey…" Kenny mumbled, suddenly becoming very shy. He could practically hear the angry rising in Cartman.

"You have the fucking nerve to come and talk to me?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Cartman screamed, spitting on Kenny as he talked.

"I'm sorry." Kenny quietly said. He heard Cartman snort at this.

"I don't want your apology! And what's this?! Now you're holding hands with that little gay-shit?! Are you going after guys now, too?!" Cartman spat. Kenny finally looked him in the eye, remembering why he had hit him in the first place. Now he didn't regret a thing.

"Don't talk about him like that ever again. I mean it this time. And I'm not going after guys. I never 'went after' anybody in the first place. I'm not a slut that sleeps with every person that I see. Get to know the people around you." Kenny replied in a rush of words. It was probably the most he had said to his friends in a long time. Stan and Kyle just stood behind Cartman, a look of shock on both of their faces.

With that, Kenny turned around, pulling Butters hand in close as he did so. He started to walk away, practically dragging Butters behind him. Once they were around the corner, Kenny stopped, his breathing almost erratic.

"M-maybe we should go back. He'll take it out on Stan and Kyle." Butters nervously said. The stares from every other person was making him self-conscious. Kenny looked at Butters, his face suddenly going blank.

"No, they'll be fine. They don't really like Cartman, anyway." Kenny replied. Butters looked down, nervously playing with the end of his shirt. Kenny slowly reached up to his face, cupping his cheek and forcing Butters to look at him.

"Hey, don't be so nervous." Kenny softly said with a smile. Butters blushed a light shade of pink. It almost made Kenny laugh. Instead he leaned forward, closing the already small space between them at the lips. It was a soft and innocent kiss. It hardly lasted a few seconds. But that was long enough for people walking by to notice. Which was fine by Kenny.

He pulled away, giving Butters a bright and warm smile. He moved his hand up to Butters head, ruffling his hair. Butters let out a giggle and playfully pushed Kenny away. All Kenny could do was smile back.

"See? Don't think about it and you'll be fine." Kenny said in a teasing voice. Butters just laughed slightly, moving back over to Kenny and burying his head in his shoulder. It was quite a cute sight to people walking by.

"Ok, ok." Butters mumbled, a hint of a laugh still there. Butters pulled away and gave Kenny a smile.

"Ready for class?" Butters questioned. Kenny looked him in the eye, repeating this in his head to make sure it didn't sound too cheesy or cliché.

"I'm ready for anything."

-FIN-

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

That was a pretty cheesy way to end that. But as I was typing this, I was thinking that this will be my last chapter. I know this was a short fan fiction, but it just feels right to end it here. There will be an epilogue though. I can promise that. I do hope that you guys enjoyed this fan fiction. Be on the look out for my Kyou/Yuki. I don't know when I'll start that. I'm going to a convention tomorrow for a few days, so probably not for a week or so. I thank everyone that left a review!

3Wasabi-san


	15. E: Let's Stay Here Unchangingly

A/N: It's been quite some time since I've wrote anything, huh? Well, I have a few excuses, but none of them are very good. Lately I've been helping my sister with her fan fiction "Makings Of Greatness". So far it's going good. I've also had a few medical issues, but it's the same old same old. Nothing special. Anyway, please enjoy the final installment! Oh, and one more thing. How many of you noticed that all of my chapter names were lines from songs? :)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Kenny ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair, letting out a content sigh. The sun was starting to set behind the dark mountains. It made Kenny feel strangely calm.

The current time was summer. Almost the end, actually. The rest of the school year had gone surprisingly well. Kenny hardly even saw Cartman after their talk in the hall. He did see Kyle and Stan, though. So it was fair to guess the Cartman had to friends now. Oh well.

School ended, and with that Butters and Kenny were able to spend more time with each other. Not that they already did spend as much time together as possible. It was just with summer they didn't have to worry about school or anything. It was a nice thing to not have to worry about. At least to Kenny. During midsummer, Butters had got his driver's license. Kenny didn't, of course. Even though he wasn't supposed to, Butters would let Kenny drive sometimes. It amused the both of them.

"Sorry I was gone so long." Butters said as he sat down next to Kenny, sounding a little out of breath. They were sitting on a small hillside a little ways out of town. The car was not far away from them. Butters had told Kenny that he wanted to see the sunset before school started, and this was the first night that Butters' parents actually let him stay out late. And Butters didn't want to see it with anyone else but Kenny. It still made Kenny smile when he thought about Butters telling him that.

"It's fine." Kenny softly replied as Butters wrapped a blanket around the both of them. It was barely big enough for the two of them. But Kenny didn't mind. He liked sitting that close to Butters.

"It sure does look pretty." Butters mumbled, resting his head on Kenny's shoulder. The sun was almost behind the mountains, casting a gold and yellow glow across everything it could. Kenny smiled, nodding his head slightly.

"It is." Kenny softly replied. It was odd to him how one person could make him feel so relaxed. So sure of himself. But then again, Kenny guessed that he should get used to it. He planned to be with Butters for a long time. He was certain of himself.

"It's getting cold." Butters whimpered slightly, snuggling into Kenny's shoulder. Kenny let out a short laugh, putting a protective arm around Butters.

"We should head home, then." Kenny said, moving to get up, practically dragging Butters with him. They stumbled and laughed for a little bit like two idiots in love. It's how both of them felt at the moment, anyway. Butters quickly latched onto Kenny, not wanting to let go. Kenny let out a short laugh.

"I wish summer could go on forever." Kenny mumbled, smiling to himself slightly. He honestly did wish that. School would just get in the way of spending time with Butters. But then again, Kenny didn't want to spend so much time with him that they both just got tired of each other. He saw it happen all the time at the high school. It made him sad to think about that. Kenny quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, coming back down to reality.

"I…" Butters started to say, but then stopped himself. Kenny could just picture the blush on his face.

"What?" Kenny questioned, a hint of a laugh in his voice. He felt Butters stiffen a little in his arms.

"I… love you…" Butters said so quietly that Kenny thought he was hearing things. He felt the blush creep up onto his face. Had Butters really just said that? Kenny would be lying if he said he didn't feel that, but it was actually saying it that scared Kenny a little. He wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because no one had ever told him those three small words.

"I love you, too." Kenny finally replied, a sigh of relief coming from the both of them. By now the sun was almost all the way behind the mountains. The air outside the blanket was like a freezer. But the air inside was warmer than the day had been. Kenny didn't mind, though. It felt comforting.

"Let's go home." Kenny said after a minute, pulling away from Butters slightly. He looked down at him and gave Butters a warm smile. Butters' face was still bright red, but he still gave Kenny a confident smile.

Kenny knew that they would be together for a long time. He was sure of it.

-FIN-

(for real)

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

So, how did you guys like it? I do hope that it was what everyone wanted for an ending. Anyway, I know that I said that I'd be doing a KYOUxYUKI, and I will, but I'm going to start off with a IKKIxAKITO. I just love writing with cute characters like Butters and Akito. They make me smile. Anyway, please leave a review, check out my other fan fics, and be on the look out for my next one!

-Wasabi-san.


End file.
